Ebibaxonix
Overview |animal = Eagle|important_qualities = Reliability Responsibility Protection Freedom Skill Ignorance|plant = Enorai-Nile (Ignorance Flower)}}The Ebibaxonix usually live on the Island of Life, Island of Dread or are Nomads, depending on what type they are. Tribes Bixa-Verxo and Bixa-Verso The twins are the most powerful creatures, except the Gems of Life. They are born out of Snebero flowers and are in charge of keeping the balance between good and evil. Usually, a few weeks after they were born out of the Snebero flowers (usually between the ages 10-20) the twins of all four nations meet on the Island of Life to go through a ritual, where it's decided who is the good twin and who's the bad twin. At all times, there can only be four pairs of twins (of course there can be other twins but only four pairs of the immortal twins). Bixa-Verxo refers to the Good Twins and Bixa-Verso to the Bad Ones. Abilities * combine all of the powers of the region they were born in * during certain celestial events, they have the powers of all four nations Known Bixa-Verxo * Eisa of Liocmiceo (fire; appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Gaia of Cirxramao (air; appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Esen of Galigave (earth; appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Seil of Cebalinem (water; appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Viria of Liocmiceo (fire; appears in Senos: The Twins) * Xiro of Cebalinem (water; appears in Senos: The Twins) Known Bixa-Verso * Agni of Liocmiceo (fire; appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Engi of Cirxramao (earth; appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Ilma of Galigave (air; appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Lasi of Cebalinem (water; appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Viviana of Liocmiceo (fire; appears in Senos: The Twins) * Xevi of Cebalinem (water; appears in Senos: The Twins) Snelim The Snelims are people that were born with powers of all the elemental types in their region. They are usually deemed too powerful and too dangerous and have to live on the Island of Dread, at least until they are taken in by one of the twins. They are known for being loyal servants and friends of either the prophets or the oracles, they decide this on their own. The reason why they're not as strong as twins, is because they need a lot more energy to do the same things as twins and if they use their powers too much they have to re-charge which takes a while. Abilities * combine all of the powers of the region they were born in (but they aren't as strong as the twins) * can absorb someone else's powers (of another element) for a short amount of time but they have to re-charge after it since it usually costs a lot of energy Known Snelims * Viamel of RelGalaiv (appears in Senos: The Messenger) Lice They are people who are born without any powers and are usually made fun of, so they are banned to live on the Island of Dread, without any hope of ever having a normal life. Despite that, they are usually quite smart and they are the ones in charge of the Island of Dread. Abilities * high intelligence Known Lices * Esmel of Carvan (appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Vero of Lice (appears in Senos: The Messenger) * Nolor of Geilxevi (appears in Senos: The Messenger) Category:Universe Category:Races